1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella holder for attachment to a golf bag.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The use of umbrellas during the game of golf has been widely practiced during both rain periods as well as sun periods. The umbrella protects the golfer from the heat of the sun and also protects the golfer as well as his golf bag and its contents from the rain. Manually holding an umbrella can prove quite cumbersome. As the golfer takes each shot, the umbrella must be temporarily discarded thereby relinquishing its benefits. Furthermore, holding an umbrella for an entire 18 holes of golf will prove quite tiring.
To solve these problems, umbrella holders have been developed in the art. Such devices relieve the golfer from manually holding the umbrella by attaching the umbrella to either a golf cart or to the golf bag. However, the prior art devices are either too complex to build or use, require a permanent alteration to the golf bag, or are adapted to attach only to a golf cart thereby being unusable by golfers who do not employ golf carts.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an umbrella holder that quickly and easily attaches directly to a golf bag without the need to modify the golf bag. Such a device should of relatively simple and straightforward design and construction and should be easy to use.